1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of billboards and other advertising media, and in particular to billboards or placards for display of relatively small advertising messages in locations such as hallways or public restrooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advertising media is displayed in a variety of fashions depending on the location of the display and the nature of the advertising media. In certain instances, it is desirable to display relatively small advertising messages in the manner of a billboard placed on walls in hallways or public restrooms. In these instances, it is further advantageous to provide a display billboard which will secure the advertising material from damage or vandalism, and yet will permit ready access to the material for insertion and removal.
Prior art devices have usually comprised a simple mounting bracket which is secured to the wall and receives the advertising material within an exposed slot. The material simply slides into the slot, typically from above, and rests in the bracket for display. In these cases, the material is readily accessed, but is susceptible to damage or removal. Other display boards have included a glass or other clear cover which is removable to permit insertion of the advertising or informational material. In these instances, the cover usually fits within a frame received upon a supporting back, and the cover is either removed or pivots from the back for purposes of inserting or removing the material. The ease of access to the material is limited by the fact that in many instances it is necessary to have certain tools such as pliers or screwdrivers, or to have keys or the like for opening locks.
These prior art devices have been suitable for the purposes described. However, the present invention is directed to providing an improved billboard apparatus satisfying these purposes and having enhanced features as to appearance, ease of access, and securement of the advertising material against damage and vandalism. At the same time, the need for special tools or keys to obtain access to the interior of the billboard is avoided.